


Bad influence

by Aemtha



Series: Supernatural drabbles/imagines [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Acting, Actors, Jared's fault, Misha is great backup, prop mess up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aemtha/pseuds/Aemtha
Summary: In which Jared had switched (Y/n)'s props.





	Bad influence

"Misha, that's my mark. Yours is over there!" (Y/n) had unceremoniously jumped over the bar and actually kicked the actor directly on his stomach, making him stumble backwards.

"Woops.. Sorry.." He mumbled as he finally stood on his own mark, waiting for the call of action. (Y/n) stood on her mark, to her sides were the stools for the bar. In front of her, on the bar top was an opaque glass cup of a golden honey color liquid which was supposedly just apple juice.

There were at least four active cameras that were in the set; each were focusing on (Y/n), Jensen and the supposed victim as a pair, Jensen and Misha, and the last Jared and (Y/n).

(Y/n)'s fingers wrapped around the glass and she lifted up to her nose, taking in a scent that wasn't supposed to be near the glass. She had opened her mouth, but some words had rang around the scene.

"And... Action!!!"

"I don't think this is juice." She had whispered, and the crew assigned for the camera set on (Y/n) with Jared had immediately pointed their fingers towards the man beside her-- well more likely the man who sat two seats away from her.

"Cheers for the ever loving mystery and adventure with the three stooges." She had uttered her line and raised the cup up as if she was offering it, before she took a small sip of the liquid. The drink had brought a continuous itch on her tongue, her face visibly showed her disgust, the cup gently placed down on the counter.

And as one camera was filming her, the other had focused on Jensen and the victim. Misha had glanced from the corner of eyes, taking in the sight of (Y/n) spitting into her cup.

(Y/n) lifted her head back up and scanned the shelf of liquors, pointing to a random good looking bottle that she guessed that also has good tasting drink.

"What is she doing?" The director, that was actually new and naive to the possibilities our great actors have in mind for the story, had leaned to Robert to question.

"Don't worry, she knows what shes doing."

Everyone had their attention to where exactly (Y/n) was dawdling, waiting for her to say her lines.

'Why aren't they stopping me??!! Oh my gosh I can't.' She gulped as the bartender on the other side situate another glass of her chosen drink. After gulping down everything, (Y/n) had noticed one thing.

She forgot her lines.

"Your whole collection tastes like piss, snot and a whole lot of bad influence."

"What does bad influence taste like?" Misha had immediately caught on to (Y/n)'s direct line of thinking, making Castiel question.

"It is hard to describe, but I am willing to give you a pinch of it. Though I must warn you, my bad influence is addictive and I am not willing to give anything free after giving you the sample."

Jared reached out to take the cup from her grasp, "I think this club had enough of your criticism." He said and handed it back to the bartender.

"Let's go." Jensen said, pushing Misha out of the supposed club while Jared had pulled (Y/n) out.

"Where?"

"Somewhere."

"And cut!!!"

After those words were called out, (Y/n) had undivided attention towards then snack bar at the side. Grabbing a handful of sour worms and shoving it into her mouth.

"You were brilliant out there (Y/n)."

"You did... actually awesome... comedic with a side of horror."

"I was waiting for you to call it off for like a few seconds because I was doing things that was not in the script. And then everyone seemed so determined to finish this scene in one take, and I couldn't let everybody down just because of a prop mess-up."

"Prop mess-up?"

"I was given real booze instead of apple juice. The mere taste of it had made me forget all of my lines and i just needed to wing it. But then after choosing a little more drinks, I had to give up and say something. Did it turn out ok?"

"You always mess up your lines." Jared laughed.

"If it weren't for you." The rather small and petite woman had jabbed a finger against his chest with a scowl. "I know you were the one who mixed up my drink."

"Guilty as charge."


End file.
